Valentine's Day special NaZa
by maxstories95
Summary: This story takes place when Natsu and Gray come back from a job on the day of Valentine's Day and haven't gotten their loves Juvia or Erza anything. Lets see how this turns out. Rated T for strong Language.


**Hey guys Maxstories95 here telling you guys once again that I'm back in case you don't read any of my stories. What I'm doing here is a Valentine's Day special. This takes during my story The Dragon and The Knight before the time skip even though I'm not her yet and I don't want to add this cause it will set the order I have completely off so I'm gonna be making this into a one-shot. So yeah I hope you enjoy. Also for those who are single on Valentine's day don't be down and stuff. **

**The holiday is WAY over commercialized so don't let not having a girlfriend or boyfriend (I'd actually be surprised if I found a girl review this chapter to say thanks or something). Keep your head up and remember to always love yourself first before you can love anyone else. And if you do love yourself and just can't seem to find a girl then still be happy that your single. Your wallet is actually full and also its better to have love find you than you find love in my opinion. **

**So don't feel down, for what it's worth I'm also spending Valentine's day alone, but if you REALLY want to have someone get your friend of the opposite gender. If you don't have a friend like that then make one or just hang out with your friend you consider family. Now on with the story!**

Natsu and Gray had just gotten back from a mission outside of Fiore and were making they were way back to Magnolia to they're loving girlfriends; Erza who was waiting for Natsu and Juiva who was patiently waiting for Gray. Erza was a beautiful scarlet haired armored mage which suited her since her since her last name which was given to her was Scarlet. Her strength had strength that exceeded normal strength and had been given the title of S Class.

Juvia was a water mage with beautiful long blue hair who was under no exaggeration was obsessed with her lover, but it didn't bother Gray, in a way he liked the immense attention. Juvia's strength was immense just like her love for Gray, if someone had come to harm her love her ability to fight would sky rocket right to S-class. Besides they're looks and strength they both had tender hearts and a protective nature.

Natsu was a simple protagonist. He had a spikey yet messy pink hair a white dragon scale pattern scarf, a black sleeveless coat with orange trimming with another coat being mainly red and had a white pattern along it. He also wore what appeared to be slacks but also looked like khaki colored sweat pants and black sandals. He had a boyish charm where he defended the people he loves especially when the people he loved were in pain. Erza would never be an exception in fact Erza would be the foundation of that rule.

Gray before he opened up more was a bit of a loner, he was similar to Natsu, but tended to be smarter and more composed. He could defeat a foe without destroying half a town. Though the two had a rivalry the two of them were two peas in a pod, brothers in a sense. Though Natsu was raised by a Dragon and Grey was raised by a very attractive woman who gave Gray his stripping habit which Juvia absolutely was head over heels for.

Even though most of the time which being 99% of the time the two wanted to beat eachother senseless in the guild the two made a perfect duo. Which was why the Master, Master Makarov choose those two specifically to take down a dark guild of 1000 men alone. Which they did so effortlessly though they did receive some blows that did leave them injured, but the both of them had too much pride to admit that they were hurt.

"I keep telling you Natsu if you need help just say so. That was a nasty sand attack." Gray offered the stubborn Dragon Slayer.

"Shut up you stupid Ice cube. Go melt or something, beside that light attack made you shake like a vibrator". Natsu said to his partner in destruction.

The both butted heads swearing and calling each other names walking forward keeping locked eye contact.

"Shut up you fiery piece of shit." Gray growled at his rival.

"You first you perverted stripper." Natsu retorted at Gray,

"I never knew you could say a word bigger than Stripper." Gray insulted.

"I already did, Perverted is a bigger word baka!"

It went on and on till the both kicked the doors down doors of the guild they both called home.

"Fine then I'll prove who is the strongest once and for all after a mission like that!" Gray said tossing off his shirt.

"Only if you're not a coward and pick at my wounds." Natsu challenged tossing the red coat he wore over his black and orange coat.

Both the red and blue magical seals appeared, Natsu inhaled deeply for his **breath attack **and gray put his fist into his open hand and prepared to fire a volley of ice spears at Natsu.

"**Fire Dragon's…"**

"**Ice Make…"**

Both attacks were canceled out by a giant's fist both plowing down on Natsu and Gray into the floorboards.

"Natsu! Gray! I'm not letting you both destroy what took three days to make for Mira-chan" The Wizard saint roared at the two idiots.

The giant hand quickly receded back to its tiny for to its tiny owner Master Makarov.

"I gave you two that job so you'd be away for the festival and here you are…I should give you two something harder for a job next time. But while you two are here you two, where are your gifts?" The master asked.

The two looked confused as to why they would need gifs?

"Why would we need gifts?" Natsu and Gray asked in unison.

"It's Valentine's day you two idiots! You should be getting gifts for Erza and Juvia!" The Master yelled at them while maintaining his tiny body.

The two imagined what would happen if they didn't get gifts for their girlfriends.

Natsu imagined Erza in her Purgatory Armor swinging that giant sword threatening to destroy him and kick him into a mountain and baseball bat him into space. Gray just simply imagined her crying and showing him an all new meaning to cruel and unusual punishment.

The two of them clocked their heads upwards with their mouth agape in pure and unadulterated fear.

Mirajane and Master Makarov looked at them with concern. Mira approached them and passed her hand across their faces and saw no reactions what so ever.

"Master I think the fear alone broke them." Mira inquired.

"It appears so."

With no given reaction the two bolted out of the Guild keeping at neck and neck leaving nothing but a cloud of dust in their wake.

"What do you get girls for Valentine's day?!" Natsu asked having no idea where to go.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Gray shouted.

The two continued at that sprinting pace for about a minute thinking really hard. Natsu kept at the left side of the street and Gray kept at the right.

Natsu pictured everything Erza would do, but all he could remember was Cheesecake, Cheesecake, Cheesecake.

"Yata(Yes)! I've got it!" Natsu said taking the next turn left.

Gray hit the metaphorical break and was questioning how Natsu could figure out what Erza would want before he could know what to get Juvia.

"Damn, I won't lose!" Gray kicked the ground for a boost and ran to where Natsu was going.

After several immediate turns Gray saw Natsu go into a gym.

"Don't tell me that, that idiot went in here to get Erza…"

After a few crashing sounds and screams Natsu came out holding a treadmill over his head.

"Found it!" Natsu cheered.

"Why would you get your girlfriend you love an 'I love you, but your fat present'?!" Gray shouted dumbfounded at Natsu's idiocy reaching a new low.

"Erza is always eating strawberry cheese cakes I figured she wants to keep her figure so I'm getting her this! I'm smart as hell!" Natsu roared.

"You dumbass she'll castrate you!" Gray said taking the treadmill and tossing it back in the store.

The two continued the running pace they were before and pressed onwards to the pursuit of their loved ones gifts.

"What's castrate mean?"

"It's bad just be glad I saved you from it

"You're so weird."

The two continued to onwards, Gray I had thought of what Juvia would want, but…the images of all sorts of all bondage items flared through his mind.

"Damn it! I'm not buying Juvia those things, I'm not like that!" Gray cried out.

"I've got it!" Natsu darted towards another immediate left and Gray stopped yet again.

"This feels nostalgic." Gray said pursuing Natsu to possibly another bad idea.

Natsu went into a weapon store with the familiar cries of civilians in the way of Natsu.

"I guess this is better..but…" Gray thought out loud.

"I've got it!" Natsu said pulling out a Katana over his head. "Erza loves weapons!"

"Baka(idiot)! She already has a ton of swords and armor; give her something deep and meaningful!" Gray said grabbing the sword and sheathing it for safety and tossing it back in the store.

The two continued on their quest to find the girls that are the only people that matter in their hearts, after them is the guild of course.

"I know!" Natsu made the next immediate left while Gray was just wondering what stupid idea he had this time.

This time Natsu went into a Library which astounded him since he didn't think Natsu even read since when Erza taught him.

"This is it for sure! Everyone likes anime!" Natsu yelled in victory as held out 'Boku no Pico'

Gray couldn't even say anything this time. The anime he was holding…it was just awful.

"Natsu that's the worst thing you could have picked!" Gray scolded Natsu.

"Why? It can't be that bad." Natsu defended the little manga.

Gray looked left and right and whispered what happens in 'Boku no Pico'.

Natsu threw the manga back into the store and began running with Gray head to head again cry "Oh god you were right~!" Natsu ran trying to burn the horrible images that ran through his mind.

The two ran for another minute but began to slow down feeling tired.

"Damn, I can't think of anything. What do we do?" Gray worried out of breath.

"I've got it this time!" Natsu yelled getting a Teddy bear that was bigger than him.

"Natsu that's…actually really smart." Gray admitted. "Why didn't I think of that one…I'm not losing to you!"

Gray rushed Natsu with is his fist in his open hand and placed both his hands on the bear and it was frozen.

"Ah! No I thought really hard on that you damn stripper!" Natsu yelled breaking his hand out of the block of ice Gray had made. "I'll make you pay you man whore." Natsu said slamming his fists into each other activating his dragon slayer magic.

Natsu's fist quickly ignited in the dragon fire and Gray took the pose he had before to freeze the giant bear Natsu had.

The two ran at each other exchanging blows creating magical seal after seal, blow after blow. Most of the district they were in was demolished from their fight. What felt like days only went on for minutes, the two stood opposite of one another breathing heavily.

"You…done yet….you stripper?"

"After…you fall…you stupid match stick."

The two slowly walked toward each other and both exchanged one last punch that sent them both down to the ground. They both realized they couldn't move anymore and fear overwhelmed them both knowing Erza and Juvia would be here any second.

"We need to get out of here." The both said crawling ever so slowly away from the area they fell.

In the distance two pairs of footsteps were heard coming towards them. It was their apocalypse they both imagined.

"Gray its nice knowing you." Natsu said know it was his final hour.

"It was good knowing you as well Natsu." Gray shut his eyes accepting his innocence being peeled away by his girlfriend.

"Natsu? Natsu!" Erza rushed over to Natsu's side putting his head on her knees.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia also went to Gray and put his head in her chest.

"Explain what happened here Natsu." Erza demanded while looking at the damage dealt to her loving Dragon.

"Gray froze my gift for you that. So we fought. Please don't kill me for not having anything for you today!" Natsu begged.

Erza looked dumbfounded at why Natsu had fought Gray. Erza looked at Juvia who was trying to get Gray to explain, but couldn't as he was expecting his innocence from being taken from the girl he loved. Erza had sighed at how childish the two were and punched the ground next to Natsu's head creating a small creator. This immediately got Natsu's attention.

"Listen Natsu, its fine you didn't get me anything for Valentine's Day. I rather don't like the thought of having to show the person you love by buying them expensive gifts. You should love me every day…" Erza informed Natsu. "Unless you have a problem with loving me, do you Natsu?" Erza gave a murderous glare at Natsu warning him to say his next sentence wisely.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" Natsu kept on screaming that sentence for dear life even though Erza had picked him up and began walking with him to their home.

"I love you too Natsu, but when you're feeling better you're cleaning your mess you made with Gray."

"Yes most gracious mistress of everything beautiful." Natsu bowed his head while dangling from Erza's shoulder.

"That's Most Gracious Mistress of Everything Beautiful-sama to you." Erza corrected him.

"R-right." Natsu agreed knowing it was the best thing to do. "C-can you slow down a bit? My motion sickness you know.

"Oh, you got it." Erza said slowing her pace not wanting her precious dragon getting sick.

Juvia and Gray stayed for a bit waiting for Gray to feel well enough to move even a little, this time she used her lap like a pillow.

"I agree with Erza-sama, Gray-sama." Gray turned his gaze to his beautiful blue haired girlfriend. "You don't have to get me anything, I already know you love Juvia. But if you wanted to get me anything you could have gotten a paddle for Juvia when she is bad." Juvia blushed the way she usually does.

"I said I'm not like that!" Gray informed his the water mage of the innumerable time.

"But since Gray-sama can't move, Gray-sama can't object to Juvia taking you Juiva house for the night." Juvia smirked wickedly while pick Gray up and resting him on her shoulder.

"No, No! Help me!" Gray shouted saying goodbye to his innocence.

**Well that's it for me, I hope you guys liked it. I know its shorter than chapters I usually write, but this is my first one-shot. But if I were to get say~ 50 reviews I would make a sequal to this being either the day after Valentine's Day or a year later on the same day. Hope you guys liked it, please follow and favorite. But do take what Juvia and Erza said to heart for those who are in a couple (except the paddle part…unless your girl or guy is into that). So please have a great Valentine's Day and see you guys later. **

**Yours truly,**

**Maxstories95**

**Happy Valentine's Day**


End file.
